


Sacrifice on a Moonless Night

by themagicaltea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by a picture, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Pr0ns, Rated M because I don't wanna catch flack for underrating it, Shaman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sex here, sorry porn seekers. Just an AU inspired by the amazing art of Creature13 on Tumblr. Stiles undergoes his rite to become a full shaman.</p>
<p>http://creaturexlll.tumblr.com/post/52474142129/another-shaman-stiles-thing-achtung-bestiality   </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice on a Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Creature13 on Tumblr: http://creaturexlll.tumblr.com/post/52474142129/another-shaman-stiles-thing-achtung-bestiality  
> This is my first ficlet so please be gentle. though I would like feedback if you would be so kind :D

He had been preparing the last two years for this. Tonight Stiles was going to become a real shaman with the help of his mentor Alan Deaton. Despite all the preparation and work he knew it was still going to be a shock to stand there before the coals, bearing his body as a sacrifice of willingness to give up everything for the power to protect those he loved in his life.

Deaton knew this was going to be hard on the younger male. Stiles was going to have to lay on the coals and give himself over to the magic with in his body. If all went well he would find his spirit animal and survive the ordeal. If not, he would be lost to the spirits.

The pale man took a deep breath and tossed aside his robe and hummed low as he placed his feet to the coals. He could feel the warmth beneath the layer of ash. The words of the ancient rite poured from him as he walked forward slowly, letting the heat affect his feet. He took a breath and looked to the moonless sky, emptying his thoughts of everything but the chant, which was hard to do with his ADHD.

He paused in his stepping, the bottoms of his feet throbbing from the increasing heat the chant brought. he breathed out the last words before going into a sitting, then lying position, his back placed directly onto the coals. 

The pain was nothing like what he had ever felt in his life. His flesh bubbled and seemed to be pulled to his feet, followed by his blood and muscle. A dark chuckle seemed to pierce the crackling in his mind, 'A Spirit' his mind offered forth through the pain.

He couldn't see anything anymore, though there was a new sensation starting at his toes and making it's way up his legs gradually. As the sensation passed it left him feeling like a balm had been painted over everything. His skin, muscles and blood returned, the organs inside him felt like nothing had happened at all.

 

He let out a relieved laugh as he felt whole again.

A growl from his feet brought him back to reality. He looked down to see a man there, dark short hair that covered his head in soft spikes that shortened to a shadow following along his jaw, red glowing eyes, and a body that seemed to be carved from a big ass block of perfection. 

The man moved forward toward the shaman, his flesh sprouting forth black fur, his body rearranging itself until it looked more wolf than man. The heavy, furred body covered the young man. 

For a moment the boy and the wolf creature looked one another in the eye, only having the contact broken when the larger being lunged forward and bit into the others throat, leaving a torn bite mark that would be hard to hide. A mark to show that Stiles was his master.

 

The boy let out a pained sound as his magic sealed the mark shut. His hands went to the wolf's muzzle to try to hold it back as it moved to lap at the mark, "H-Hey come on, uncool dude!" he couldn't stop the laugh now that he wasn't in pain. His laugh was cut short by the sound of the sound of Deaton clearing his throat.

 

Stiles sat up, pushing his creature back a bit. He flushed a little as he noticed why his mentor was clearing his throat. He immediately shifted his leg to hide his problem a bit, "Sorry Alan." 

"Don't make a habit of it." The man handed the other man his robe back, "So, congratulations are in order." the older man's gentle smile man's easy smile made an appearance.

"So... uh... What the hell is he?" he looked over to his spirit guide who was slowly shifting back to human.

 

Deaton smirked in his little way, "That there is a lycanthrope...."

 

"A... My friggin' spirit creature is a werewolf?!" the boy looked over his new companion, "Seriously I thought they were legends."

"No," a new voice joined them, "we have existed nearly as long as your kind, we are just more discreet." the stubbly man gruffed at his shaman.

 

To say Stiles' jaw dropped would be an understatement, "Oh my god, This is just way too cool. So, do I get to name you now or something?"

"I have a name dingus. I'm Derek, Alpha of the Hale pack." his eyes turned to a beautiful hazel.

"Welp, Derek, I'm Stiles." the young man smiled up to him, 'This is going to be an interesting partnership....' he thought to himself as he looked over his new companion appreciatively.


End file.
